


Turning Tides

by overused_underrated



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1920s, Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Gabriel, Canon Non-Binary Character, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), F/M, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Mentioned Beelzebub (Good Omens), Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Other, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Soft Beelzebub (Good Omens), Speakeasies, Top Beelzebub (Good Omens), safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overused_underrated/pseuds/overused_underrated
Summary: The Prince of Hell is sitting alone at a bar. It's 1920, prohibition is in full swing, and there are hundreds of people flocking to secret pubs to enjoy in forbidden pleasures. There's something inside her, drawing her there. What is it, she can't tell. The past is burned out of her memories, but feelings still linger. What might the archangel Gabriel spark when they start to reminisce about the past?
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16





	Turning Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [20's Beelzebub](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/572041) by harleygirl897. 



> Another gift for my lovely partner, Maddy

Beelzebub was sitting at the bar, absentmindedly rasping her fingertips against the smooth counter. _Tap-tap-tap tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap._ She stared longingly into her drink, letting the noise around her fade out, turning the world into static. Did she really want to be here? No. But how could the Prince of Hell ignore a lively speakeasy in the middle of prohibition with no end to it in sight? The den was filled with sinners, no temptation required. The room had a chaotic energy that sucked her in; it wanted to pull her under, sending her round and round a whirlpool in a daze. How much could she take until she drowned?

“Beelzebub?” 

The Prince blinked back to reality, remembering where she was. She followed the voice and found Gabriel, of all people. His hair was greased and slicked back tightly across his head. He wore a finely pressed, pinstripe suit, a pair of golden angel wing cufflinks, and black wingtips. If Beelzebub hadn’t have known him, she’d be inclined to buy him a drink. This was not the case.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

She scoffed and smiled at him, “I’m the Prince of Hell in the most unholiest of places. The real question is _what are you doing here?_ ” 

Gabriel looked around. No one was paying them attention. He sat next to her and miracled himself a drink.

“I’m here, trying to bring some sense to these people. There are laws in place that they’re violating!” Gabe tried to be serious, but the tone of his voice indicated that he knew this was an impossible feat.

“Yeah, good luck with that. Unless you’re a rat, these people aren’t going to stop,” she said, taking a sip of her drink. Beelzebub let out a light sigh and slumped her arm onto the counter, letting her face rest gently against her palm. “Don'tcha think it’s a waste of time? You, being here? Ya know, while I’m here?” 

Gabriel took a swig of his whiskey, letting his shoulders relax and his jaw unclench. “Perhaps. But it’s not a total waste of my time..”

“Oh?” she said, cocking an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

The angel grinned, “Cause I get to see you. Like _that_.”

Beelzebub didn’t make an effort frequently. She was a being of smaller stature, but was one of the most renowned fighters in the rebellion. You don’t become the Prince of Hell for no reason. Her physical appearance didn’t matter in terms of definition. Things like pronouns, gender, size, or reproductive organs didn’t matter; her name, and the respect that came with it, did. When duty called, and a specific effort was needed, Beelzebub pulled out all the stops.

Tonight, she was _very much_ a female. The Prince decked out in a black satin dress that fell just above her knees. Her pale legs practically shined, free from stockings. The dress had a plunging V neck that was graciously filled out with a larger-than-her-average chest. Normally, Beelzebub would go for something smaller- as they were easier to manage- but tonight, she wanted something dramatic.

“How many men have offered to buy you a drink tonight?” he asked, leaning closer to her.

“Seven.” 

“How many have you said yes to?” 

Beelzebub let her arm fall from her face to her arm, feeling her fishnet gloves run down her bare shoulders. “None," she said in a _as a matter of fact_ tone.

The angel scrunched his eyebrows, pursed his lips, and nodded. “Ok...and, hypothetically speaking, if I were to ask you to join me on the roof for a drink?” 

The Prince let a smile curl at the edge of her lips. “I’d be inclined to say yes.” 

Gabriel nodded, “Good.” He finished his drink and the glass disappeared from his hands. He stood, adjusted his tie, and offered his hand out to her. “Would you care to join me somewhere a bit more...private, your Highness?” 

Beelzebub hesitated, only for a second. The current was growing stronger; she could feel it in her gut spinning faster and faster. She took his hand and stood, grabbing her coat and followed her “hereditary enemy” to a secret stairwell. It brought them to a landing which led to a raised door. Gabriel jumped up to open it, then extended his hand to help Beelzebub. As she hopped up, he cupped her back for support, and Beelzebub felt her heart skip.

The twilight was spread across the sky, a heavenly gift blanketing the earth. Beelzebub forgot how much she missed seeing the stars. Hell was not known for its beauty. It had nicer spots, like the memory garden and the statue of Medusa, but nothing could compare to the night sky. 

Gabriel miracled them a bottle of scotch and a blanket to sit on. She followed him to it, her eyes never leaving the stars. 

“The best place to view it from is down here,” he said, watching Beelzebub look in wonder. She met his eyes for a moment, and looked back up. “That’s why She had us work on it. A gift of beauty for the humans. It’s a shame most of us who worked on it never get to truly experience it.” 

Gabriel poured them each a glass and handed it to the Prince. Her eyes abandoned the sky and focused on Gabriel, as she took the glass from him. “What do you mean ‘us’?”

The angel sucked in a breath and took a sip. “Well, ah..” he stammered. He had never talked to someone about this. “I was there. Helping. Sort of…”

Beelzebub shifted so she was sitting closer to him; she was hooked on his every word. “Really?!”

“Yeah,” he said with a laugh. “Raphael was the main craftsman. His work was unparalleled. And Crowley, you know, was his apprentice. So, Crowley often would make the base and Raphael would give it his pizzazz.” 

“What about you? What did you do?” Beelzebub was amazed. Gabriel rarely talked about Heaven before the Fall. She could only remember bits and pieces. She remembered feelings more so than actual memories. 

“I was the cataloger. When Raphael was finished, he’d tell me where to hang them in the sky. I’d set them in their place and see them transform. I was the first being in all of creation to witness them in their natural beauty.” 

Beelzebub’s eyes went wide. Gabriel spoke so calmly about the past, soft with fondness and remembrance. She longed to have some of those memories back. All she could remember was….absence. Like a sunspot burned onto her cornea; the emptiness was a flickering reminder of what she once had. What was lost so long ago…

After a moment, she whispered, “That must have been nice.” Beelzebub’s eyes went to her glass, watching the brown liquid swirl, mimicking the tide she felt rising within her. 

Gabriel looked away too. “Yeah, it was. But it was better with you…”

Beelzebub shot her head up, “ _Whats?!”_ She practically screamed.

Gabriel hunched over himself, wincing from the sheer volume of her shriek. 

“You were there, Bee! Don’t you remember?”

She lowered her head, again. Embarrassment settled in her stomach, twisting like a knot. “...no.” Gabriel tilted his head. “I don’t have most of my memories from before. Part of _Her_ punishment.”

“Oh…” 

They sat together in the silence, letting it sit and fester. Gabriel looked at her, how sad she’d become. This wasn’t the grand Prince of Hell, dressed to the 10’s in the middle of the biggest cesspool on planet earth. This was...different. This was strange. It was something old and faded.

“You came with me, once. Just once,” he said, breaking the silence. Beelzebub listened, clutching the glass to her chest. She needed something to hold on to. A life preserver in the rising rapids. 

“You begged me to take you. I shouldn’t have, it was against orders. But…” He looked at her, as she was. Through the effort, the clothes, and the makeup. He saw her as the being she was; the one he still recognized. “...but I couldn’t say 'no' to you.” 

Beelzebub let one of her hands fall and rest on Gabriel’s forearms. A smile flinched at the corners of his mouth. 

“So...one day, as Raphael was finishing his latest star, I brought you to my section of the sky. We waited until he was ready, and you came with me to put it in its place.”

“And?” she begged. More. She needed more. The tides were getting stronger by the second. 

“And we watched it unfold. Whispers of light, dancing gases, the sheer power of its essence just...existing. It was beautiful.”

“I wish…I wish I remembered it.”

Gabriel put a hand on top of Beelzebub’s, letting him feel the softness of her skin. “I don’t really remember what it looked like.”

“Oh...they must all look the same after a while,” she said, trying to hide her slight disappointment.

“I don’t remember because I wasn’t watching the star...I was watching you. You were the brightest thing in the sky that night. I’ll never forget how beautiful you were.” Beelzebub squeezed his arm tighter. “How you still are.”

The tides became too much. Beelzebub’s eyes welled and poured over. The waves crashing inside her were waging war. The pull wasn’t from the pub, or the humans. It was coming from Gabriel. It was his longing, his want and desire for her. Surely, death would be imminent, but Gabriel was worth drowning for.

Beelzebub set her glass down beside her. With her free hand, she took Gabriel’s lapel and gently tugged at him, beckoning him into a tender kiss. The whirling in her belly ached. It was pleaded to be acknowledged. To be satisfied. To swallow her whole. 

Gabriel pulled away, turning his head from her. “Bee, please...I can’t,” he begged.

She stopped, relinquishing him from her grasp. The tears filled her eyes, yet again. Her voice was weak and choppy. She whispered, “I’m sorry…” and tried to gather her coat.

Gabriel lowered his head, unable to look her in the eye. “I can’t lose you, again.”

Beelzebub stopped in her tracks. Her hands found his, and she gently wrapped her fingers around his fist. “Dove…”

Gabriel swallowed hard and pulled her into another kiss. If she remembered his nickname, what else could she remember? What memories could he spark?

“If I start loving you, I won’t be able to stop, Bee. If this isn’t what you want, I need you to tell me now. My heart can’t take it.” Beelzebub cupped his cheek, feeling the fresh stubble just breaching through his skin.

“Promise you won’t stop?” 

“Not for a second…”

Beelzebub put a hand on his chest, pushing her palm flat against it and feeling the fabric move with her. “Good.” She kissed him again. 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her tightly, embracing her as she was. He had spent so many years trying to move on, trying to forget her. How, on earth or in Heaven, could he forget his Morningstar?

Beelzebub ripped off his tie and began to work on the rest of his clothes. _Too many layers_. First the jacket, then the vest. The last to go was his dress shirt. She fiddled with his buttons, slowly exposing more of his chest in the moonlight. Beelzebub pulled the edges of his shirt as she laid back, guiding him on top of her. 

Gabriel ran a hand up her legs, letting it rest on her waist. He kissed her one more time before focusing on her neck. Beelzebub gasped as he nipped her throat. She used her right hand to run her fingers through his hair as every inch of skin was kissed until it had a faint pint glow. He offered her a short kiss, leaving her with a devilish grin on his face. Gabriel began to kiss her breasts through the fabric of her dress, letting the warmth of him gently grace her skin through the barrier. She moaned at the sensation, her chest lifting to meet his touch. A shade of red crept onto her face as he continued. Beelzebub shook her head and let her back return, a short reprieve. The Prince pulled at her dress, giving Gabriel full access to her. 

The angel kissed her again, letting his fingers do the dirty work. They flicked, pulled, and teased her nipples, making them hard. Gabriel repositioned himself, putting his knee in between Beelzebub’s legs. As she kissed him, she could feel him rubbing into her. Her hips arched and began to grind against him, needing more. 

“Pants. Off. Now.” she commanded in between kisses. Gabriel kissed her again, miracling them off.

“Better?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Beelzebub looked down, seeing the angel in nothing but his underwear. 

“Almost…” she cooed. With a demonic miracle of her own, she was totally naked, with the exception of a long strand of pearls. “ _Much_ better.” 

Gabriel kissed her again, his hands traveling up and down the Prince’s body, feeling as much of her skin as he could. He pressed into her with more conviction, pulling her in closer to his embrace. Beelzebub could feel his heat growing, begging to be released. Beelzebub tried to reach for his boxer shorts, but her position didn’t make it easy. 

Gabriel pulled away, his breaths heavy. “Bee...what do you want?”

Beelzebub lightly blushed, letting her hands fall onto his back. “I...I want to taste you.” Gabriel chuckled and went in for another kiss. “No, ah, not that. Uh…” Her hands went a little lower, crossing over from his back to his chest, and then further south.

“Oh! Oh?” It was his turn to blush. “You mean…?”

“Yeah..” she said with a nod. “Only if that’s ok! If not, we can-”

“No! No, I mean...yes, that’s ok.” Gabriel shifted back, letting Beelzebub sit up. She kissed him once more before pushing him down. 

“Relax, Dove. I’ll take good care of you. You say stop, I stop, ok?” 

Gabriel nodded his head and let out a breath he’d been holding in. Beelzebub kissed his chest, right in the center of his breast plate and then went lower. She left a trail of kisses from his abdomen to the base of his pelvis. She could see the outline of him in his shorts, ready to burst from concealment. Beelzebub placed a kiss on top of the elastic band, dug her nails into it and pulled them down. Gabriel’s rod shot straight up, a faithful soldier reporting for duty. 

The Prince looked at it for a moment before grasping it firmly in her hand. Gabriel bucked his hips ever so gently. She gave it a few rubs up and down, feeling how his skin moved with her. _Good_ she thought. Beelzebub used her thumb to circle the head; little clockwise movements sent tingles up the angel’s spine. Beelzebub took a breath and opened, taking Gabriel’s dick in her mouth. He choked at the sensation, jerking his hips at her touch. She pulled back, afraid she’d gone too far.

“Are you ok?”

Gabriel’s mind had collapsed at the sensation. “Oh, yeah..I’m dandy! Never been better.” 

Beelzebub sat back on her knees, unconvinced. “Gabriel...color?”

“What?” he asked, rolling his head to the side to look at her better. 

“What color are you? Green is good. Yellow means slow down, and red means stop. I need your color.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Is that really necessary?” he whined. He was impatient. A little boy who only wanted to play with his toy.

“Yes. When I ask, you need to tell me, so that I know how you’re feeling. And if your feelings change, I need to know that too.”

The angel threw his hands up in the air, “Ok. Green. Verde. Vert. Glas. Zelená.”

Beelzebub sighed, “Ok. I get it.”

“Does that mean you’ll- OOH!” He couldn’t finish his question. Beelzebub had already taken him in her mouth again, all of him. She sucked lightly at first, gently cupping and squeezing his balls as she worked up and down his shaft. “BEE!!” The Prince wanted to smile, but she was a bit preoccupied. She relinquished a little of him and used her hand to help feel him up. Gabriel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. It was all too much.

“Bee, I-I’m...” 

Beelzebub winked as she grabbed Gabriel’s hips and used her position to take all of him in, letting his rod touch the back of her throat as she sucked hard. She used her nose to grace the soft flesh of his pubic area. In the last moment, she let her teeth just barely grace his skin and sent him over the edge.

“Fuck!” 

Gabriel came quick. His hips bucked up, but there was nowhere else to go. Beelzebub felt his climax dribble down her throat. The angel was putty in her hands - well, throat. She relinquished him and wiped her mouth. Gabriel was seeing stars, and not just the ones he hung above him.

“Where..did...what…” he panted, his words not yet able to function. “Do you just _not_ have a gag reflex?” he asked in all sincerity.

“I do, but Beezie has it. He often eats too much when he visits Aziraphale, so I give him my reflex to try and slow him down.”

Gabriel just shook his head from side to side. “Tell him to keep it, cause, my word..that was _something_ else!”

Beelzebub scooched closer to him, nuzzling into his side. She gave him sweet kisses on his chest and jawline.

“You did so well for me, Dove,” she praised. If he had the energy, he would have rolled his eyes.

“Technically, you did all the hard work,” he argued. 

She chuckled. “I suppose you’re right, but you handled me well.”

Gabriel lifted himself so he was resting on his elbows. “Not how I’d figure it, but ok.” Beelzebub leaned in and gave him a genuine kiss. “Bumble bee?"

“Yes?” she whispered.

“I do believe an error has been made.”

“Oh?” she said, confused. “How so?”

“Well,” he grunted as he lifted himself so as to be in her better field of vision. “Well, you got to taste me, but I haven’t had a chance to taste you, yet.”

“You can do more than just taste, Dove…”

“Color?”

Beelzebub happily smiled, “Green.”

  
  
  



End file.
